The invention relates to a double toggle mechanism for moving the moveable die platen of an injection moulding machine, with a first operating lever for extending and moving the first toggle mechanism, and with a second operating lever for extending and bending the second toggle mechanism.
Double toggle mechanisms for driving the moveable die platen of an injection moulding machine, and finally for applying the required high degree of mould clamping forces are already known (for example from Austrian patents no. 396 903, no. 378 501, no. 365 119 and no. 356 831). The object of the invention is to provide a comparatively simple, space-saving and robust drive for the double toggle mechanism.